survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Second Chance
'''Survivor: Second Chance '''is the tenth season of Survivor. Twists Tribe Switch 12 Castaways Returning Contestants (who've never played more than one season) Fans voted for who they wanted to see return Castaways Summary In Cambodia, 12 returning castaways returned to have a second shot at win the million. They were chosen by the fans of Survivor for their villainous ways, crazy antics, or leaving too soon. The tribes were split into Anak and Arkoun. On Arkoun, Wendy formed an alliance with Isabella and Ariel, while Prince Charming and T-Bo also made an alliance. Rainbow Dash was left on the outs, and Wendy made fun of her for that. Isabella and Ariel didn't like that, for they both were very kind. On Anak, Woody and Nicole made a Final Two alliance, while Phineas and Darius made a villain alliance. Mr. Potato Head was ignored by Darius and Phineas for making a dumb move that cost his win back in ''Toyland. '' At the first challenge, Arkoun lost, and had to send someone home. It was clear debate around Rainbow Dash for Wendy's alliance, and Wendy for T-Bo's, since Wendy acted tough but failed at the challenge. Ariel and Isabella wanted Wendy to go home, unaware that T-Bo and Charming also did. All the castaways voted for Wendy, and she became the first blindside of the season. Ariel and Isabella got Rainbow Dash into their alliance, but soon saw that she was being overly clingy and way too excited to be in an alliance. After Arkoun lost the second challenge, the two voted with the boys alliance and sent Rainbow Dash home, who thought her alliance was voting for Charming. Arkoun thought they were a stronger tribe now, but lost the next challenge as well. Prince Charming and T-Bo wanted to vote for Ariel, but they needed her since she was a great swimmer. They voted for Isabella, and a tie occurred between Isabella and T-Bo. T-Bo pleaded Ariel to vote for Isabella, and she agreed, and Isabella was the third out. Luckily, Arkoun won the next challenge. Nicholas (who currently had no alliance) and Mr. Potato Head voted together for Darius, whom they despised. The Villains wanted Mr. Potato Head out, and Nicole and Woody voted for Nicholas, a safe vote. Because of this tie, Nicole and Woody subsided with Phineas, and voted the weak Mr. Potato Head out. The two tribes were happy to know that there was a tribe switch. The new tribes were Tipir- Woody, Phineas, Darius, and T-Bo, and Aokas- Nicole, Ariel, Charming, and Nicholas. Woody and Nicole were nervous that they both had no alliances now, and T-Bo was scared because he was the only member from Arkoun. At the first challenge, Aokas lost, and someone had to be sent home. Ariel and Nicole became friends, and agreed that the physical challenge threat and intimidating villain Charming had to be sent home. Nicholas and Prince Charming formed a rivalry over food, and voted for each other. In the end, the Prince was voted off. Tipir had lost the next challenge, and Woody didn't want to work with any of the tribe members, since they were all slobs and bullies. T-Bo seemed to become friends with Darius and Phineas, and that made Woody paranoid. To prevent himself from going home, he lied to Darius and told him that T-Bo was talking bad behind his back. Because Woody knew that Darius couldn't handle stuff like that, Darius and his alliance instantly voted for T-Bo, and the castaway because the first jury member. Now merged into one "Saum Arkoun" tribe, Woody went right back to his old alliance, now with Ariel and Nicholas. The Villains had nowhere to go, and were seemingly stranded, with Woody winning the first Individual Immunity. The four thought they were set on voting for Phineas. They decided to split the votes with one vote going to Darius, just in case Nicholas flipped (the girls discussed this behind his back). However Nicholas knew he would be the next to go when the Villains were out. He rallied with Phineas and Darius. They both didn't want to vote with Nicholas, so they lied and said they were voting for Nicole, when in actuality they were voting for him. They votes were 2-2-1-1, and the three realized that Nicholas had played them. At the revote, they flipped and Nicholas went home. Luckily, Woody, Ariel, and Nicole were still in power. Unfortunately, Darius won Immunity. They decided to vote for Phineas, and he was sent to Ponderosa. The three were very paranoid that Darius would win Immunity, so they planned to go to rocks if he did. Luckily, Nicole won, and Darius became the next jury member. Down to three, Woody won Final Immunity. Ariel knew that he would choose his long-running alliance member, and was peacefully voted out. At the Final Tribal, many rewarded Woody for being an underdog and voting out who he needed to. He then won Survivor, with the votes 5-0. Episodes